<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Dreams are Made of Magic by damekestre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569472">When Dreams are Made of Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damekestre/pseuds/damekestre'>damekestre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreams of Reality [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Some Canon, and more characters as I go along, new or altered characters, some not so canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damekestre/pseuds/damekestre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gargoyles are known to exist. Many clans choose to remain reclusive and out of the public eye. Out of sight, out of mind as they say. A new (and very unique) detective arrives at the 23rd precinct. And the public eye is waiting and watching for her. </p><p>This piece is a companion piece to "The Gargoyle I've Been Dreaming Of", but can be read on its own.</p><p>*Added to chapter 12*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goliath/Elisa Maza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreams of Reality [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm absolutely in love with the Gargoyles. It's a world that allows for so much creativity and imagination. So here's me diving in. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt Bluestone stands in front of the giant clock face, wind whipping his trench coat about his legs. He still wasn’t sure how he had landed the gig of gargoyle “keeper”. Of course that wasn’t strictly accurate. No one “kept” the gargoyles anywhere they didn’t want to be. It was more the unfortunate nickname given to him by those at the precinct who knew of the winged guardians’ existence. </p>
<p>He was pulled from his thoughts as the sun sunk below the horizon and the distinct cracking of stone filled the air. Moments later the clan stretched and shook off the remnants of their stone sleep. </p>
<p>“Evening, guys.”</p>
<p>The six gargoyles all turn to look at him. It was unusual for Matt to meet them as they woke, unless he carried news, which often times leaned toward the bad. Goliath takes a step toward the red-headed man. “What can we do for you tonight, Matt?”</p>
<p>“The precinct’s been assigned a new detective. She…flies in…tonight. Could you guys be back around 4 to meet her?”</p>
<p>Hudson steps up beside his clan leader. “Do you think that’s wise, lad?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think you’ll be glad you met this one.”</p>
<p>Goliath eyes the detective for a moment before answering. “Very well. We will be here as requested.”</p>
<p>And with that, the gargoyles leap from the building to head out for their nightly patrols.</p>
<p>			*************************************************************</p>
<p>Goliath angles his wings and skirts around the edge of Central Park as a small winged figure catches his attention. It is too small to be most of the clan and not dark enough to be Lexington. He tries in vain to gain on the figure, but it is much too swift. From what he can see at a distance, the wings are shaped all wrong for gliding and built more for speed, agility. He growls softly as the figure puts on a burst of speed and disappears. He turns, frustrated, in the direction of the clock tower. He doesn’t have time this night to follow the unknown.</p>
<p>			*************************************************************</p>
<p>Matt is there to meet the gargoyles as they file down the stairs and into their home. </p>
<p>“Where is this detective of yours, Matt?” Brooklyn asks.</p>
<p>There is a soft rustle and Matt gestures behind them. “Ah, there she is now.”</p>
<p>The gargoyles turn as one to see a small, lithe, female figure in the clock face door. She steps forward into better lighting to reveal herself. She is small by gargoyle standards with coloring that is similar to Hudson’s. Her features are very human-like but for her tail and taloned hands and feet. Goliath is shocked to see that her wings are those of a swift, feathered falcon. This was the figure that he had seen near Central Park.</p>
<p>The guys continue to just stare in shocked amazement. The female sighs as she turns her attention to Matt. “You said they knew I was coming.”</p>
<p>“Ah…yes. I told them you were coming…just not what you are.”</p>
<p>She sighs once more. “Really, Bluestone? I’ve had a really long night as it is. I didn’t want to explain myself upon arrival as well.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn is the first to come out of his stupor. “Wait. Wait. She knows about us?”</p>
<p>The female snorts. “Bluestone sent me files on all of you when my transfer was decided. Months ago.”</p>
<p>The clan turns as one again, this time with accusing eyes for Matt. He shrugs. “I thought it would be a fun surprise.”</p>
<p>The female crosses her arms. “You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>Goliath chuckles despite himself. “At the very least, we are in agreement on that.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Matt exclaims. </p>
<p>Hudson backs up a bit, pulling the two closest with him. “Back up, lads. Give the lass a chance.”</p>
<p>The female sighs a third time. “Thank you, Hudson.”</p>
<p>“You have us at a disadvantage, lass. You know us, but we know nothing of you.”</p>
<p>She rubs a hand tiredly across her eyes. “Of course. But do you have any coffee? I’ve flown quite a ways and am a bit tired.” </p>
<p>“I got it.” Broadway heads toward the small kitchen area. </p>
<p>Matt backs towards the hatch that leads back down into the station. “You alright, Elisa? I still have some paperwork to finish.”</p>
<p>She waves him off as she sits tiredly on the stairs, folding feathery wings. The hatch snaps shut and she looks up to see an offered cup of coffee and a curious Bronx sniffing at her feet. She takes the coffee and stratches behind the garbeast’s ears. “Thank you.” Broadway backs away as Bronx collapses into Elisa’s lap. Hudson grumbles from recliner he retreated to. “Traitor.”</p>
<p>Elisa laughs softly, the five gargoyles watching her intently. She extends a hand towards Goliath. “Elisa Maza.”</p>
<p>He climbs a few of the stairs and grasps her hand in a warrior’s clasp. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Elisa.”</p>
<p>He releases her hand and retreats back down the steps.</p>
<p>“My apologies for catching all of you by surprise. I would have thought Bluestone had more sense than that.”</p>
<p>Lexington tips forward on the stool he had dragged over. “What clan are you from? We didn’t think there were any nearby.”</p>
<p>She sips at her coffee. “My clan belongs to the mountains of Tennessee. Most tend to stay amongst the trees. Very few acknowledge our existence.”</p>
<p>“But here you are. A police detective, no less,” Goliath rumbles quietly.</p>
<p>Elisa smiles as she cradles the cup of coffee between her hands. “My godmother called in a favor, so here I am.”</p>
<p>“And who is your godmother?”</p>
<p>“Captain Chavez.”</p>
<p>The gargoyles blink at her as Broadway blurts out, “But she’s a human.”</p>
<p>Another sip of coffee. “That she is.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn crouches beside Lex. “You look…different…from us. Is the rest of your clan also…different?”</p>
<p>“Mmm. I suppose we don’t resemble gargoyles in the tradtional sense. My half-brother has the features of a black cat, my mother those of a predator bird.”</p>
<p>Lex cocks his head. “But you look mostly human, aside from your wings.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” The rest of the coffee downed in one go. She sets the cup down on the steps. </p>
<p>“What animal does your father resemble, lass?”</p>
<p>She looks up meeting Goliath’s eyes as she answers Hudson’s inquiry, “He doesn’t. My father was human.”</p>
<p>Gasps from the younger gargoyles, a grunt from Hudson, and thoughtful silence from Goliath.</p>
<p>“Your father…”</p>
<p>“Was Peter Maza.”</p>
<p>“The detective that was killed the night we awoke.”</p>
<p>She sighs for what seems like the hundredth time. </p>
<p>A soft orange glow could just be seen on the edge of the city skyline. Bronx finally gets up from her lap and stretches.</p>
<p>Goliath glances up toward the brightening. “It seems our time is up for the night. Will you join us in our resting spot for the day?”</p>
<p>She stands, rolling out a stiff shoulder as all but Goliath pass through the door to the empty space outside.</p>
<p>She smiles up at the much taller gargoyle. “There is no need. I do not turn to stone during the day.”</p>
<p>The sun’s arrival encases shocked surprise in stone. She pats his stone arm absently. “Sorry about that, Big Guy. I just couldn’t resist.”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Dog House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt finds himself in the proverbial dog house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really do like the character of Bluestone. He somehow just lost his common sense as I was writing. Please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa storms her way into the precinct, wings flared in anger. Feathers rising out of place much the same as the hackles on a dog. </p>
<p>The officers of the 23rd knew that she was a gargoyle and slated to arrive today. What they did not expect was the anger that rolls off her as she stalks through their desks. There is silent, unamimous agreement to never get on the wrong side of this particular detective. </p>
<p>Elisa slams her hands down on Bluestone’s desk. The man jumps, making the mistake of eye contact with the gargoyle. </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” she hisses. “I’ve essentially invaded their territory because you were too stupid or lazy to properly brief them.”</p>
<p>She stands up, crossing her arms across her chest. “How are you going to fix this?”</p>
<p>Before he can respond, a shout comes from across the room. “Maza! Bluestone!. My office. Now!”</p>
<p>			*************************************************</p>
<p>“You what?!”</p>
<p>Matt cringes back into his chair at the Captian’s shouted words. “I thought it would be a fun surprise.”</p>
<p>Chavez leans back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You don’t surprise a gargoyle. Have you learned nothing during your time with the clan?”</p>
<p>He flinches. “I’m sorry. I messed up.”</p>
<p>Elisa rolls her eyes. “And I get to deal with it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I could…”</p>
<p>Chavez cuts him off. “Enough. You’re on desk duty until further notice. Seems you could use some practice in regards to paperwork.”</p>
<p>He sighs dejectedly. “Yes, Captain.”</p>
<p>She gestures at her closed office door. “You can go, Bluestone. I still have a few things to discuss with Maza.”</p>
<p>He quickly gets up and vacates the room. </p>
<p>Chavez chuckles. “I’ve never seen that man move so quickly.”</p>
<p>Elisa smiles. “You can be quite scary, Captain.”</p>
<p>“I’m the scary one? You just stormed through my precinct with a look on your face that could kill.”</p>
<p>“Well…you don’t surprise a gargoyle.”</p>
<p>Chavez snorts. “Dually noted. Now down to business. Am I also to assume that the clan doesn’t know you’ll be staying with them?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a valid assumption.”</p>
<p>Chavez sighs. “Which means we can’t place the furniture that will be arriving this afternoon for you.”</p>
<p>Elisa adds her own sigh to the converstion. “I’ll add it to the discussion list for this evening. I got here to close to sunrise. Didn’t get much past the surprise of my appearance.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry about this, Elisa. But you might get the trio to move the stuff up for you. I’ll make sure that that part of the garage is clear this evening.”</p>
<p>Chavez shuffles some folders around on her desk till she finds a thick manila envelope. She hands it to Elisa. “Some standard paperwork I need you to fill out. Whenever in the next few days is fine. Your badge and info on tomorrow’s press conference are also in there.”</p>
<p>Elisa takes the envelope and peers inside. “Thanks, Cap."</p>
<p>Chavez psuhes her chair out and stands. “Alright. Time for you to get some rest. Will you be alright up there? I’m sure I can find a couch somewhere for you to crash on if not.”</p>
<p>Elisa chuckles as she gets to her feet. “I’ll make do.”</p>
<p>Chavez comes around the desk and pulls her into a motherly hug. “I’m glad to have you here, Elisa. Sorry it wasn’t the welcome you expected.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to be here, Aunt Maria. And it’ll all work out in the end. I’m sure of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter, but actually might work better for me. I tend to write in short bursts. And also trying to make myself write a bit more. It's something I've been seriously neglecting and I want to fix it. If I manage to get a snippet done, I'll post it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Debriefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know...that thing Matt was suppose to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa sits cross-legged in a circle of paper about 4 sheets deep. She leans forward, studying the nearest piece intently. She had been there, in the same cramped position, for hours. Her wings were aching from the odd angle she held them at. But she nearly had them in the order that she wanted. Just a bit longer…</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>She looks up into the curious eyes of Lexington. He is crouched on the other side of her papers, head tilted curiously. </p>
<p>She sighs. “Seems I’ve missed sunset.”</p>
<p>She looks up to see the rest of the clan also watching her. Bronx coming over to sniff at her circle of papers. She sighs again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I meant to have this cleaned up before you guys were awake.” </p>
<p>Hudson crosses his arms. “Yes, lass, but what is it you be doing?”</p>
<p>She glances down at her carefully constructed circle. “Mmmm…I don’t actually start work for a few days but I wanted to get a handle on the basics of what I’ll be doing.” </p>
<p>She stands in one fluid motion, joints cracking in protest. Slowly stretching out her wings, she tries to rub the soreness from her lower back. “Although, it seems I have trapped myself.”</p>
<p>Goliath approaches and holds a taloned hand out to Elisa. “If you will allow my help…?”</p>
<p>Elisa takes his hand, leaning her weight on his arm as she hops across the four feet of paper. “Thanks. I’d hate to ruin a couple hours work with a misplaced step or wing flap.”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” When he is sure she has regained her balance, Goliath releases her and steps back.</p>
<p>Lexington, still crouched beside the circle of papers, taps a talon on a picture of a burnt out shell of a building. “Elisa, why do you have a picture of that warehouse that burned down last month?”</p>
<p>Broadway and Brooklyn move to look over their brother’s shoulder. Broadway points to another picture. “Looks like most of these pictures are from fires.”</p>
<p>Elisa nods. “They’re all arson cold cases from the past few years. There has been a suspicious increase in arson cases in New York, especially in Manhattan this past year.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn crouches down beside Lexington to get a better look at some of the pictures. “Do you know a lot about arson cases?”</p>
<p>“A fair amount. I worked closely with park rangers in the Smokies.”</p>
<p>Goliath rumbles softly. “That is mostly forested area. Will this not be different?”</p>
<p>Elisa crosses her arms and turns to face the clan leader. “Most definitely, but I think that’s what Captain Chavez wants. I different view. More specifically, an aerial view.”</p>
<p>“Will you be working alone?”</p>
<p>“Bluestone was suppose to be my partner, but he’s gone and gotten himself grounded.”</p>
<p>The trio visibly cringes. Lexington asks, “How bad is it?”</p>
<p>“Chavez has put him on desk duty for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn winces. “Ouch. Poor Matt.”</p>
<p>Elisa snorts. “If he had debriefed you like he was suppose to, he wouldn’t be bound to his desk.”</p>
<p>Goliath crosses his arms. “What else should we be…debriefed…on?”</p>
<p>Elisa sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “First and foremost, I need a place to stay. Bluestone was to check with you, Goliath. Chavez and I also thought it would be added insurance for any of you seen gliding in the area. Hopefully, it’ll be assumed to be me.”</p>
<p>Not a bad idea at all. The clan could always use another layer of security; especially with the trouble the trio tended to get themselves into. Goliath looks to each of his clan members in turn. Seeing no obvious hesitations, he turns back to Elisa. “You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you are in Manhattan.”</p>
<p>She hesitates a moment before asking her next question. “Seeing as I can’t rest with the clan during the day, would it be a problem if I move a few pieces of furniture in?”</p>
<p>Before Goliath can respond, the trio is surrounding her. Brooklyn bounces from foot to foot. “Where is it? We’ll bring it up for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s down in the precinct’s garage…” Before ‘garage’ is fully pronounced, the trio is gone through the clock face door. “…to the left.” </p>
<p>She blinks at how quickly they are gone. “Do they always have that much energy?”</p>
<p>Hudson chuckles. “Sometimes more, lass.”</p>
<p>Hudson smiles at her wide-eyed expression. “You’ll get use to them, lass. Now if you’ll be excusing me, I’m missing my TV program.”</p>
<p>Hudson plops himself down in a recliner, reaching for the remote as Bronx settles at his feet. </p>
<p>“You have a very…interesting…clan, Goliath.”</p>
<p>He smile down at her. “They are that.”</p>
<p>He glances towards the door left open by the trio. “Would you like to supervise the moving of your furniture? Or would you maybe like a tour of the city?”</p>
<p>She glances around the room, eyes landing on the papers she had left. “Maybe the tour. I should probably stretch out a bit after the hours I spent hunched in that circle.”</p>
<p>Goliath raises a brow ridge and asks incredulously, “Hours?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Hours. I have a tendency to be a workaholic.”</p>
<p>She is up the stairs in an instant, turning to look back at him. “Now, come show me what this city has to offer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I probably should have tacked this on to the last chapter. But had this in a different file and I am lazy. So here is another small chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa lands lightly on the highest point of the Brooklyn Bridge. Golaith follows closely behind, caping his wings. </p><p>“So what do you think?” He looks down at the smaller female as she brushes her dark hair behind a slightly pointed ear. </p><p>“That’s a lot of man-made to take in.”</p><p>“It is beautiful in its own way. You will become accustomed to it in time.”</p><p>“Is that so?” She looks up at him briefly before turning back to the city view. “Still going to miss the sunrise over the mountains, I think.”</p><p>“I am afraid I cannot vouch for the quality of the sunrise here in Manhattan.”</p><p>Elisa winces. “Sorry.”</p><p>Goliath glances a her from the corner of his eye, a smile tugging at his mouth. “But moonrise is always exceptional.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes as she turns to face him. “You’re teasing me!”</p><p>His rumbling laughter surrounds them. “My apologies, Elisa, but I am.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t think you were the sort.”</p><p>He smiles, hands clasped behind his back. “Perhaps you were not properly briefed either.”</p><p>The feathers on her wings fluff out before smoothing over again. “Something else you should probably know about me. I like to race.”</p><p>And she is gone, her wings taking her a fair distance before Goliath even realizes she is no longer beside him.  With another rumble of laughter, he gives chase, having absolutely no hope of catching her.</p><p>					**************************************</p><p>Goliath arrives at the Clock Tower to find Elisa waiting for him. </p><p>“I won!”</p><p>Goliath snorts as he lands heavily beside her. “That was not quite a fair race, Elisa. Not only are you faster, but you took an unfair lead.”</p><p>She shrugs. “I never said I played fair.”</p><p>He gestures for her to proceed him into the clock tower. “I will have to remember that.”</p><p>Elisa stops dead in her tracks as she enters the tower. Goliath barrels into her. He barely keeps her from falling by catching her around the waist. </p><p>“Woah. Aunt Maria went a bit overboard with the furniture.”</p><p>The whole clock tower had been redecorated. New appliances, couches, a recliner for Hudson, a huge dog bed for Bronx and all the odds and ends to make the place feel like home. The trio were just setting up a privacy screen around a bed for Elisa. </p><p>Brooklyn looks up as he adjusts the edge of the screen. “Are you guys all right?”</p><p>Realizing his arm was still around Elisa, he quickly lets go and steps back out of her space. Elisa doesn’t seem to notice as she continues to stare at her Aunt’s excess.</p><p>“I’m sorry, guys. I thought she just picked up a bed for me.”</p><p>Brodway leans back, cracking his back. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, Elisa,” Lexington chimes in. “This place looks great. We’ll have to thank the captain.”</p><p>Elisa finally shakes off her shock, coming down the stairs into the area that the furniture now designated as the living room. </p><p>“Well, that’s it. I’m buying everyone pizza.”</p><p>“Really? That would be amazing!” Broadway is the most excited by the prospect.</p><p>“How will you get it here, lass?”</p><p>Elisa heads for the trap door that leads down into the upper floors of the precinct. “I’ll just have it sent to the precint. Make them think I’m a glutton.” She smiles as she lifts the door. “So, what does everyone want on their pizza?”</p><p>Goliath is largely ignored as the clan’s focus is now on pepperoni and sardines. He looks down at his left hand, flexing it absentmindedly. Bronx noses his head under Goliath’s other hand for pets. He stratches behind the garbeast’s ears as he looks up, meeting the knowing gaze of Hudson. Golaith shakes his head as he comes down the stairs to join the rest of his clan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gargoyle Task Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elisa is introduced to the public.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No. This is not the same 'Gargoyle Task Force'. I have commandeered the name for my own purposes. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa stands on the steps of the precinct, her hands laced behind her back. Her badge hangs against her chest and glints with the early morning light. Captain Chavez stands behind a podium lined with microphones from several different news stations. A periodic camera flash comes from the gathered reporters. </p><p>Chavez clears her throat and the idle chatter from the reporters dies down. </p><p>“Good morning. And thank you for taking the time to come down here so early on a Monday morning.”</p><p>She gestures towards Elisa who is steadfastly ignoring all of the cameras pointed in her direction.</p><p>“I’ve called this press conference in order to introduce the 23rd’s newest officer, Detective Elisa Maza. She will be heading up the Gargoyle Task Force.”</p><p>Chavez rests her hands on the podium. “This task force has been initiated to hopefully get to the bottom of the recent string of arson cases here in the city. Detective Maza will be working with several other detectives here at the precinct as well as consultants from the New York Fire Department.”</p><p>Chavez pauses, allowing this information to sink in before continuing. “We are hoping Detective Maza will give these cases a unique perspective. She has been given flight clearance within city limits. Her work hours will vary greatly depending on her investigations. So she may be seen aloft at all hours of the day.”</p><p>Chavez scans the attentive faces of the reporters. “Now are there any questions?”</p><p>Every single hand shoots up into the air.</p><p>					*************************************</p><p>Elisa collapses into a chair in the Captian’s office as Chavez lowers herself into her own chair with a sigh. Elisa leans forward, resting her chin on her hands. </p><p>“That was exhausting.”</p><p>Chavez sighs. “You did a great job, Elisa. Thank you. I know it couldn’t have been easy in front of all those cameras.”</p><p>“Knock, knock.”</p><p>They both look up to see Matt standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee. He passes one to Elisa and hands the other across the desk to Chavez.</p><p>“Thanks. Have a seat, Bluestone.”</p><p>Matt sits in the vacant chair next to Elisa. </p><p>Chavez takes a cautious sip of the steaming liquid.</p><p>“Before you got yourself regulated to desk duty, I had intended to make you a part of the Gargoyle Task Force.”</p><p>Matt perks up. “Does that mean…”</p><p>“No,” Chavez cuts him off. “You’re still going to be doing paperwork, but you’re going to be doing it for the task force. And the first thing you can do is fetch all the arson cold case files for the last year from the archives.”</p><p>He looks incredulously at Elisa. “Not only am I stuck on desk duty, but now I get to be your gofer? That’s an intern’s job.”</p><p>Elisa nods in Chavez’s direction. “You’re going to have to take that one up with the captian.”</p><p>He holds his hands up. “Fine. I’ll get them.”</p><p>“I’m also going to need the corresponding files from the fire department.”</p><p>Matt groans, covering his face with his hands. “What did I do in a past life to deserve this?”</p><p>Elisa suppresses a laugh as she meets Chavez’s twinkling eyes. Elisa mouths, ‘You’re evil.’</p><p>Chavez chuckles as Matt peeks through his hands.</p><p>“All right. Let’s get to work.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, Matt. I swear I don't really hate you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Catching Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Manhattan clan roars to life as the sun sets. Goliath immediately turns to his left as he catches movement from the corner of his eye. A streak of feathers shoots up into the air from the street below. </p><p>Broadway leans over the edge of the wall. “Was that Elisa?”</p><p>Brooklyn crouches beside Broadway. “Is she all right?”</p><p>The clan watches as Elisa’s fleeing form disappears into the city skyline. Goliath’s rumble brings them back. </p><p>“I will go after her. Go ahead with your patrols. And I will call over the communicator if anything is wrong.”</p><p>Goliath watches as his clan departs the clock tower. With a great sigh, he launches himself into the night sky. He was quite certain there would never be a dull moment as long as Elisa was a part of his clan.</p><p>					************************</p><p>Goliath catches an air thermal and glides around the edge of Central Park. He lands on the tower of Belvedere Castle as he finally catches sight of Elisa. She is just above the treeline, unknowingly putting on a aerial acrobatic show for her observer. Goliath smiles. Her agility was something amazing to behold. Some long ago battles would have ended quite differently if his clan had possessed such skills.</p><p>He continues to watch her for ten minutes or so before she turns at the right angle to finally see him. She stumbles in her turn and awkwardly rights herself. A moment later, she is beside Goliath on the castle tower.</p><p>“Evening, Big Guy. Did you need something?”</p><p>Goliath answers softly, “I wished to make sure that everything is all right. You shot so quickly from the precinct earlier.”</p><p>Elisa’s wings droop slightly as she sighs. “Just a long day.”</p><p>“Did the press conference this morning not go well?”</p><p>She rubs her temples, trying to stave off the headache she had just gotten rid of. “The press conference was fine. It was all the meetings that followed. I managed to escape just before sunset.”</p><p>Goliath almost wished he had not disturbed her. She had been so joyful in her flight a moment ago. “I am sorry to hear that.”</p><p>She shrugs with another sigh. “It is what it is. I’ll eventually get use to the fast pace around here.”</p><p>Goliath smiles down at her. “Would you care to join me in my patrol? Perhaps some more flight time can help to reclear your mind.”</p><p>She returns his smile. “I’d like that. What part of the city are you headed for tonight?”</p><p>“The warehouse district on the river front.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>She jumps from the tower and rises above the castle in a slow, steady circle. Goliath joins her, first dropping down from the tower to catch an updraft.</p><p>					*************************</p><p>“Is that…?”</p><p>Elisa and Goliath land on the roof of an office building just on the outskirts of the warehouse district. A plume of grayish-black smoke can be seen a short distance away. Elisa sighs. This was literally the last thing she needed tonight.</p><p>“Unfortunately.” She sighs heavily as sirens fill the air. “I should probably see if they need any help.”</p><p>Goliath glances at her before turning his gaze back to the warehouse and the scrambling firefighters below. “Are you on duty?”</p><p>“Technically, no, but…” </p><p>She shrugs and takes to the air. Goliath keeps his position as she wings towards the smoke steadily choking into the open sky. He would stay out of the way and keep watch for anything out of the ordinary. Although, he would not be able to relay anything. He sighs, making a mental note to talk to Lexington about a communicator for Elisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter, but I have the next one planned out. <br/>So fingers crossed I get it out within the next week. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finished checking the dials above the hose connection, the fire captain looks up at the towering column of smoke rising above the warehouse. Fear momentarily grips him as a winged figure spirals down eerily through the smoke. Then reason takes hold and he recalls that afternoon’s briefing with Detective Maza. </p><p>The gargoyle lands at a safe distance, tucking her wings tight as a firefighter rushes past. The captain takes a steadying breath as she reaches him. </p><p>“Good evening, detective. I wasn’t expecting to see you at an active site.”</p><p>Elisa shakes her head. “I was just out stretching my wings and spotted the smoke. I was going to offer my assistance, but you seem to have it under control.”</p><p>She points upward. “Do you mind if I take a look around the area?”</p><p>The captain shakes his head as he turns back to check the dials again. A gust of wind and he looks up to see the detective rising above the warehouse.</p><p>				*****************************************</p><p>Goliath joins her as she circles the warehouse slowly just outside the fire’s light. With a strong downward stroke, Elisa rises over Goliath. </p><p>Goliath glances up at her. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“They have it under control. I just wanted to check…”</p><p>Movement from the corner of Elisa’s eye catches her attention and she veers to the right. She lands at the mouth of an alley as Goliath wings to the roof above. A teenage boy stands in darkness, watching as the fire is slowly being extinguished. </p><p>Elisa keeps her distance, wings folded tightly to keep her form smaller. The last thing she wanted was to startle him into running. She was sure the captain would have a moment ago if not for that afternoon’s meeting. </p><p>“Who are you? You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>The boy continues to stare at the dying fire, unnervingly focused. “Oh. Well…I started the fire.”</p><p>Elisa blinks slowly. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I started the fire.”</p><p>Elisa sighs. “I’m Detective Maza. And I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.”</p><p>The boy holds his hands out with wrists together as if expecting to be cuffed. Elisa sighs again as she places a hand on his shoulder, directing him out towards the fire trucks.</p><p>Goliath remains crouched on the roof above, waiting till the pair has reached the circle of fire trucks before flicking his communicator on. </p><p>“Lexington?”</p><p>Static and Lex answers. “I’m here.”</p><p>“Something strange just occurred.”</p><p>					******************************</p><p>“I got nothing from the kid.”</p><p>Matt leans against the conference room table. Papers and photos are strewn across the table in a haphazard way. Elisa stands on the other side of the table, arms crossed as she stares down at the mess.</p><p>“Is he in the database?”</p><p>“Not exactly. He’s a foster kid. Name’s Benjamin Johnson.”</p><p>Matt sits in one of the many chairs. “No priors or anything at all remarkable about the kid.”</p><p>Elisa rearranges a few photos before looking up. “It’s all very strange.”</p><p>She points to the photos. “All of these were empty properties. No real insurance value.”</p><p>She taps the one closest to herself. “And more than half of them are owned by Xanatos Enterprises.”</p><p>Matt leans forward. “Then we got the kid who is very Manchurian Candidate. Remembers nothing but keeps saying ‘I started the fire.’”</p><p>Elisa claps her hands together causing Matt to jump. “All right. I need you to find out more about Benjamin’s background and details on these Xanatos properties.</p><p>Matt eyes her. “And what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m going to connect these…” She gestures at the photos. “…with what I already have layed out upstairs. I’m pretty sure I saw Xanatos’s name in those files too.”</p><p>					******************************</p><p>One wall of the clock tower has been completely covered with papers, pictures, and a spiderweb of yarn connecting different points. Elisa flutters back to the floor, muttering to herself as she peers at the latest piece of thread she has just placed. She begins pacing, the soft explosion of stone going unnoticed as the sun sets. </p><p>The clan files into the tower and the trio’s idle chatter stops as they spot Elisa. They just watch as she moves frantically back and forth like a child on a sugar high.</p><p>“What has happened?”</p><p>Elisa doesn’t seem to hear Goliath as she mutters to herself again. “It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes any sense.”</p><p>Goliath touches her shoulder and she flips around into a defensive crouch, snarling. Her eyes go wide when she realizes who she just snapped at. </p><p>“Goliath…I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“What has happened?” Goliath repeats.</p><p>Elisa looks back at her red yarn web of information. “There’s something there and it’s just out of my reach.”</p><p>Golaith sighs. He’d lost her again. “You need rest.”</p><p>“But I’m so close…”</p><p>Goliath moves in front of her and crosses his arms. “You need to rest.”</p><p>She side steps to peer around him. “But it’s…”</p><p>His wings snap out and she jumps back startled. Most of her work is now covered by the impressive breadth of his wings. He growls softly.</p><p>“Rest. Now.”</p><p>She knew he was right. Knew her mind was all but fried. But if she could just… “Can’t I…”</p><p>His eyes narrow. “No. You cannot.”</p><p> Elisa looks pleadingly at the others. Hudson shakes his head. “Don’t be looking to us, lass. Goliath be right.”</p><p>Her wings droop and she bows her head in defeat. “Fine.”</p><p>She turns and heads for her bedroom area. She flops down face first on the bed, her wings smacking the blankets on either side as she extends them. Golaith chuckles as he nods at the rest of the clan. All except Bronx file out of the tower, heading out for nightly patrols. </p><p>Elisa curls up on her side as she feels the end of the mattress shift with Bronx’s weight. He circles three times before curling up next to Elisa. She looks up as Goliath sets Hudson’s recliner next to her bed. He folds his wings and holds his tail out of the way as he settles into the chair.</p><p>“Seriously, Goliath?”</p><p>He crosses his arms once more. “You need to rest. It is not healthy to be so… manic.”</p><p>Elisa tightens herself into a ball with a groan as she covers herself with a wing. Her voice comes muffled through feathers. “I don’t need a babysitter.”</p><p>“When was the last time you had a full rest?”</p><p>Silence. Golaith leans forward in the recliner. “Elisa?”</p><p>She peeks out at him from in between feathers. “Two, maybe three days.”</p><p>Golaith stares at her. “You cannot be serious.”</p><p>She pulls her wing close to her body, her voice muffled again. “I told you. I’m a workaholic.”</p><p>Goliath shakes his head as he rumbles his reply. “As long as you are a part of my clan, I will see that you are well cared for. That includes getting proper rest. Even if it means that I have to sit here all night.”</p><p>A sigh comes from the feathers. “Fine.” She reaches an arm out and snags a pillow, dragging it back beneath the feathers. “But you owe me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took me longer than I expected.<br/>I want my routine back. I write more consistently when I have a routine. Sigh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, Matt. But you really are fun to pick on. &gt;0&lt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa blinks herself awake, silently cursing the inordinate amount of sunlight streaming through the clock face. That was an irritation that was going to take some getting use to. She smashes a pillow over her head, sighing heavily. She also felt extremely hungover. Not sleeping for days on end had that effect on her. She should really have learned her lesson by now, but when something was just that close…</p><p>She suddenly bursts upright, her pillow hitting the recliner still situated beside the bed. She scowls, feathers fluffing up in agitation. She shakes the feeling off, feather dust and down drifting around her as she finally crawls out of bed. </p><p>Elisa’s scowl deepens when she finally spots the stone statues of Goliath and Bronx standing at the foot of her bed. Seriously? She knew better than anyone that gargoyles were protective, but this was ridiculous. She shakes her head, wings defensively arching as she moves past them into the tower’s small kitchenette area. Coffee. She desperately needed coffee.</p><p>Amazingly, she finds the coffee pot ready to go and just hits the power button. She wondered which one of the clan had noticed her coffee problem and thought to feed it.</p><p>She turns to lean against the counter, waiting on the coffee to finish brewing, when she notices a camera on the small kitchen table. Interest peaked, she pushes off from the counter. Next to the camera is a stack of photos. Her eyes go wide as she quickly shuffles through the seemingly indentical pictures. </p><p>“Oh…my…god…”</p><p>Elisa doesn’t hear the knock on the trapdoor or the subsequent  calling of her name. </p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>She jumps back, her wings instinctively going wide to make herself appear larger and more intimidating. She stares at an equally startled Matt. Elisa narrows her eyes as she resettles her wings. </p><p>“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>Matt holds his hands up defensively. “Woah. I knocked and called out your name.” </p><p>Elisa comes back to the table, once more focusing on the pictures. “You did?”</p><p>Matt rolls his eyes. “Yes. Now why are these pictures so fascinating?”</p><p>“Because they look a lot like the remote detonators that are used for mining.”</p><p>“So…?”</p><p>Elisa sighs as she takes one of the photos and moves it to her web on the wall. She holds it up next to one of the warehouse case’s photos. Matt moves closer and stares at them for a few moments before his eyes go wide.</p><p>“These were used to start the fires?”</p><p>“At the very least, one or two.”</p><p>Matt jerks his thumb in the general direction of the precinct below. “Then why the kid?”</p><p>Elisa shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine right now. At least until I can get a look at these sites.”</p><p>Matt nods. “Let me go grab the captain, see if she’s gotten the clearance for these sites. And also because she needs to see this.”</p><p>He waves a hand at the wall as Elisa attaches her chosen photo.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few.”</p><p>He heads for the door and disappears back downstairs as Elisa returns to the kitchen area for more photos and possibly that coffee.</p><p>					******************************</p><p>“So this is what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>Chavez stands before Elisa’s web of photos and red string with her arms crossed. Elisa moves forward, pointing to one of the remote detonators she had just added. </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“There is something strange about those. And I think you may be right. They need to be looked at more closely.”</p><p>Matt clears his throat, grabbing their attention from his position on the couch. “But we’re going to need the permissions to enter those properties. Have we gotten all of them back yet?”</p><p>Chavez turns and smiles at him. Matt didn’t like that smile. That smile never boded well for him.</p><p>“That’s exactly what you’re going to do today, Bluestone. Make sure Elisa can get on site without restrictions. And sooner rather than later, please.”</p><p>Matt groans as he throws his head back against the couch. He knew it. He just knew it. </p><p>Chavez raises an eyebrow at him. “Well?”</p><p>Matt pushes up off the couch. “I’m going. I’m going.”</p><p>He grumbles under his breath all the way from the couch to the trapdoor. He slams it shut as he heads down the stairs.</p><p>“Why is it so fun to pick on him?”</p><p>Elisa tries unsuccessfully to hide her smile. “That’s not very captain-like of you.”</p><p>Chavez shrugs. “Never claimed to be perfect.”</p><p>She looks back up at the wall. “This really is impressive.”</p><p>Elisa attempts to run a hand through her hair, but is stopped by several knots. Why hadn’t they told her it looked like a bird’s nest? She sighs. </p><p>“Thanks. Although, I’ve gotten a bit manic with it all. Goliath forced me to rest last night.”</p><p>Chavez chuckles. So that’s why the big gargoyle was standing at the end of Elisa’s bed. </p><p>“So what are you going to do for the next little bit? It’s a few hours before the clan wakes up and you are doing no more on these cases until Matt gets done with the permission checks.”</p><p>Elisa tugs on her knotted hair. “Head down to the lockers and try to take care of this.”</p><p>Chavez chuckles again. “Sounds like a good idea. Stay out of work things until Matt confirms your permissions. I want no more manic attacks from you.”</p><p>Elisa rolls her eyes with a smile. “Yes, Aunt Maria. Shower. Coffee. TV. No being productive for me.”</p><p>Chavez raises an eyebrow at the gargoyle. She knew Elisa wouldn’t sit still long enough to even finish one sitcom episode. The girl had too much energy by half.</p><p>“All right. I’ll leave you to it then.”</p><p>					****************************</p><p>Xanatos looks up from his office computer as his phone rings. He picks it up. “This is Xanatos.”</p><p>“Sorry for disturbing you, sir, but I have a Detective Bluestone on the line requesting to speak with you.”</p><p>Xanatos raises an eyebrow despite the fact that his assistant can’t see it. “Did he say what he wanted, Owen?”</p><p>“He claims to be part of the new Gargoyle Task Force. He’s requesting access to several warehouses for Detective Maza.”</p><p>He smiles as he leans back in his chair. “Ah, good. They’ve taken the bait. Send him through, Owen. I’ll speak with him.”</p><p>“Right away, sir.”</p><p>He hears a click and the heavy background noise of a busy office. “How can I help you, detective?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter took me a lot longer to get out than I expected. I managed to aggravate an old hand injury and I'm a bit old school in that I prefer handwriting everything before typing it. Gets kind of annoying trying to write when you can't use your thumb. Anyhoo...Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa sits cross-legged on her bed, brushing out her damp hair. She keeps glancing over at the stone statue at the foot of her bed. Sunset should be any minute now. </p><p>She was still irritated with him. Her own clan didn’t have a leader in quite the same fashion as the Manhattan clan. She didn’t particularly like being told what to do, but she would hold her peace for now. She was, after all, just a guest. </p><p>Elisa instinctively throws up a wing as a roar and the sound of cracking stone fill the clock tower. She’s not sure she would ever get use to that. Small pieces of stone bounce off her wing just before the bed dips with Bronx’s weight. She refolds her wing as he plops himself down against her leg. She sets her hairbrush down and switches to scratching the garbeast’s head. </p><p>Goliath capes his wings and sheepishly looks around at the stone bits now littering Elisa’s bedroom floor.</p><p>“Good evening, Elisa. My apologies for the mess we have made.”</p><p>Bronx lays his head in her lap with a contented wumpf as she reaches up to begin braiding her hair. </p><p>“No worries. It’ll sweep up easy enough.”</p><p>Goliath watches intently as Elisa’s fingers weave through her dark hair. He should not be watching her so, but he could not seem to help himself.</p><p>“How are you feeling tonight?”</p><p>She smiles as she pulls her braid over her left shoulder to tie off the end, revealing a row of black feathers at the base of her hairline. </p><p>“Much better. Although, I’m not so use to being given orders. It seems our clans are run in different ways.”</p><p>Goliath’s gaze is still focused on the nape of her neck. “You have feathers in your hair.”</p><p>Elisa snorts as she lightly drops her hands on Bronx’s back. “That’s your response to differences in leadership?”</p><p>Goliath sighs heavily as he places a hand over his eyes in frustration. “My apologies again, Elisa. It seems I am not completely myself lately.”</p><p>He lowers his hand and meets her gaze. “It also seems the differences between us have affected us both.” </p><p>He gestures toward the kitchen area. “Perhaps I can make us some coffee and we can begin to discuss those differences.” </p><p>Elisa sighs. “I’d really like that, but I also have a lead I’d like to check on.”</p><p>“Lexington’s pictures were helpful then?”</p><p>“Extremely. And I’ve just gotten the go ahead to recheck those sites.”</p><p>“Perhaps I can be of some use to you.”</p><p>She smiles. “I’d appreciate another set of eyes. And maybe we’ll have time for a chat after.”</p><p>She pushes a reluctant Bronx of her as she gets to her feet. “Where are the guys at? Haven’t heard a peep from outside.”</p><p>Goliath moves out into the larger common area, Elisa following close behind. </p><p>“They went to watch a play in Central Park. I can call them to assist us if you wish.”</p><p>Elisa shakes her head. “Nah. We should be fine.”</p><p>She turns a curious gaze on him. “How exactly would you call them?”</p><p>“Ah, I am glad that you asked. I have been meaning to give this to you.” </p><p>He reaches into the pouch on his belt and pulls out a small device, completely dwarfed in his hand. Elisa gingerly takes it, holding it up between two talons. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a communicator. You switch it on here.” He reaches out and flips the tiniest of switches. “You place it within your ear. You should then be able to hear and speak with any member of the clan.” </p><p>Elisa continues to inspect it, looking at it from every angle. “This is amazing. Did Lexington make them?”</p><p>Goliath nods. “He did. Please, give it a try.”</p><p>She slips it into her left ear, hearing an ever so slight buzz. “Hello? Anyone there?”</p><p>Lexington’s chipper response comes back quickly and clearly. “Hey, Elisa! I see Goliath finally remembered to give you the communicator.”</p><p>Elisa smiles as Goliath shakes his head with a frown. “Yeah. This thing’s pretty amazing, Lex. Thanks.”</p><p>She could almost picture his blush. “Thanks! Did you guys need us tonight?”</p><p>She heard distinct groans from Broadway and Brooklyn. “Nah. You guys enjoy the play. We should be good. Goliath and I are just heading out to take a look at the sites you took pictures at last night.”</p><p>“All right. Maybe see you guys later then.”</p><p>A small click and Lexington is gone. Elisa reaches up and flips the switch off on her communicator. She looks up at Goliath expectantly.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>He nods. “Please remember that I am not the fast flyer that you are. I would greatly appreciate not being left behind again.”</p><p>Elisa smiles cheekily. “Absolutely no promises.”</p><p>Goliath rumbles softly as he smiles in kind. “Perhaps another difference we should discuss.”</p><p>Elisa’s smile grows a small fraction. “Come on, Big Guy. The night’s a wasting.”</p><p>					******************************</p><p>Elisa crouches in a corner of the burnt out shell of a warehouse, her wings held back and up from the ground. She brushes dirt and debris away from a small rectangular box. She inspects it for a few minutes before a deep voice calls softly from behind her.</p><p>“Is this one any different?”</p><p>Elisa looks over her shoulder at Goliath. “No. This one wasn’t triggered either.”</p><p>She rises to her feet, dusting off her hands. “I don’t understand. Only half of the devices we’ve found were actually used. Why put them here if you’re not going to use them?”</p><p>Goliath crosses his arms. “That is the question it seems. Where will you go from here?”</p><p>She pulls a small notepad from the pocket of her red vest and jots down a few notes. She returns it to its pocket as she answers Goliath. “Check and see who owns which properties. I have a  feeling I’m not going to like what I find.”</p><p>“You think it is Xanatos.”</p><p>She doesn’t respond as she takes one last look around. It was all just so strange. </p><p>A loud crack sounds from above and Goliath shouts her name as she looks up. “Elisa!”</p><p>She barely has time to register the I-beam falling towards her as a strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her out of danger. Goliath spins her around so that his back is to the beam as it crashes to the ground. Dust and random bits of metal fly in every direction. His wings are draped around her, completely shielding her from her surroundings. </p><p>“Are you all right, Elisa?”</p><p>Elisa looks up to see Goliath watching her intently. “I’m fine thanks to you. But it looks you got hit by something.”</p><p>His gaze moves from her to his right wing tip. Blood trickles slowly down from the joint onto the webbing of his wing. “It is nothing.”</p><p>He unwraps his wings and steps back, pulling his wound away from Elisa’s view. “It will heal with stone sleep.”</p><p>Elisa crosses her arms. “Uh-huh. But you should still take care of it. Sunrise is a few hours off yet.”</p><p>His answer is a deep rumble. “Fine. But only if you return with me.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him. “All right. But only because I’ve hit all sites I’ve needed to tonight.”</p><p>She turns a brilliant smile on him, one tinged with something he can’t quite place. “And maybe we can have that coffee.”</p><p>					******************************<br/>“Will you hold still?”</p><p>Goliath flinches as Elisa applies a cotton swab to his wing joint. “It is difficult. It is a much easier thing to just let stone sleep heal it.”</p><p>She snorts. “That really doesn’t make sense. Some injuries can’t wait that long to be looked at.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes as she glances over at him. “I’m sure you’ve had much worse than this in the past.”</p><p>His only reply is a disgruntled rumble. He tries to focus on something, anything else as Elisa wraps a small bandage around his wound. He seriously doubted she knew just how sensitive his wings were. Her feathered ones would not need to be so, to function as they did. It was also one difference he was not currently willing to enlighten her about.  </p><p>“There.” She pulls away to look at her handy-work. “Not the best, but it’ll do until sunrise.”</p><p>He pulls his wing back and settles back against the couch. “Thank you, Elisa.”</p><p>She waves off his thanks as she moves into the kitchen. “Want some coffee?”</p><p>“Yes, please. Would you like some help?”</p><p>“Nah. I got it. Do you want sugar? Cream?”</p><p>“A little sugar if it is not too much trouble.”</p><p>A few short minutes later, Elisa plops down on the couch next to Goliath and hands him a steaming mug. He gingerly takes it from her, his talons lightly brushing hers.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Goliath takes a cautious sip before diving into the conversation at hand. “If I may ask, how is leadership handled within your clan?”</p><p>Elisa blows lightly on her coffee as she takes a drink. “I’m assuming as leader, you expect your orders to be obeyed without question.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” he rumbles softly. “Basically yes. But it is not an absolute.” </p><p>“How is leadership decided?”</p><p>“The strongest among us leads.”</p><p>She smiles as she pulls her legs up beneath herself on the couch. “I don’t doubt that.”</p><p>“It is not the same for you.”</p><p>“Not at all. We have a council that is elected by clan members.”</p><p>“What of rules, laws. Who makes and enforces them?”</p><p>“Again most laws are voted on and don’t usually need to be enforced.”</p><p>Goliath raises a brow ridge. “Usually?”</p><p>Elisa nods. “Most of my clan members are fine being left to their own devices. It’s rare for someone to go to such an extreme that they need to be taken care of.”</p><p>“That is quite interesting and something quite out of my experience. Would it be possible for me read some of your clan’s history?”</p><p>She tilts her head to the side, much as a curious bird would do. “I could probably talk my mom into sending something.”</p><p>“I would greatly appreciate it.” </p><p>He drains the last of his coffee and places the empty mug on table in front of the couch. “I am curious about one thing.”</p><p>She props an elbow on the back of the couch and leans her head against it. “And that would be?”</p><p>“If your council does not intervene regularly in clan members’ lives, who stops you when you go manic?”</p><p>Elisa chuckles softly. “My family. My family is always called to deal with me.”</p><p>Goliath bows his slightly. “Again, my apologies, Elisa. It seems I have unknowingly crossed a line.”</p><p>She chuckles again. “I wouldn’t say that. The only family I have in New York is Maria. Who knows how long I would have gone like it if you hadn’t made me stop.”</p><p>He looks up, meeting her gaze. “Exhaustion would have taken you soon enough, no matter how dangerous that could have been.”</p><p>She shakes her head. “My record is two straight weeks.”</p><p>His eyes grow a fraction wider. “You must be joking.”</p><p>“Nope.” She gets to her feet, moving towards the kitchen as she grabs his mug. </p><p>His gaze follows her. “How are you still alive?”</p><p>She sets the mugs gently in the sink. “Now that is the real question.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Paying a Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa folds her wings with a sigh as she plops into a chair across from Captain Chavez. Matt leans against the doorframe just as Chavez looks up from the report she was perusing.</p><p>“The next step you want to take is talking to Xanatos, then?”</p><p>Elisa nods. “The sites owned by Xanatos Enterprises weren’t the only ones that had the devices, but they were the only ones that were activated. The most recent site that was his also had the kid.”</p><p>Chavez glances up at Matt. “Any progress with him?”</p><p>Matt shakes his head. “No luck with the ‘deprogramming’. We’re waiting on a call back from a specialist that might be of some help.” </p><p>He tilts his head toward Elisa. “So when do you want to drop in on Xanatos? This here ‘intern’ will be making the call shortly.”</p><p>Elisa rolls her eyes. “Whenever is fine; although, Goliath would prefer to come with me.”</p><p>Matt salutes sarcastically. “After dark. On it, sir.”</p><p>Elisa turns back to find Chavez watching her with a raised eyebrow. “Goliath asked to go with you?”</p><p>“He insisted actually. He doesn’t trust Xanatos.”</p><p>Chavez snorts. “Who does?”</p><p>				*******************************</p><p>Elisa stands between the stone figures of Goliath and Hudson, the early evening breeze playfully ruffling her feathers. She turns at the opening click of the clock face door to see Matt. She steps back to stand beside him and he grins at her.</p><p>“This is the part I like best. Never ceases to amaze me.”</p><p>As if on cue, the sun finally sinks below the horizon and cracks snake their way across the stone that encases the Manhattan clan. Stone crumbles and sloughs off as the clan rises up and stretches out stiff limbs. Goliath turns, sensing the two behind them. </p><p>“Good evening, Elisa, Matt. You have news?”</p><p>The others draw closer, pulling their circle tight around the two detectives. </p><p>Elisa nods. “We got the go ahead to visit Xanatos tonight if you’re still up for it, Goliath.”</p><p>Goliath nods in turn. “When?”</p><p>Matt pulls his jacket a little closer as the wind picks up. “Anytime before midnight. Xanatos will have the castle security system down until then.” </p><p>Goliath turns toward Elisa with a questioning gaze. She raises a brow ridge at him. He gestures at his clan mates. </p><p>“I’d like the rest of the clan to be nearby and monitoring on the communicators if that is acceptable.” </p><p>She smiles up at him. “I honestly didn’t expect anything less.”</p><p>She looks around the circle of gargoyles. “Are we ready then?”</p><p>Nods and murmured ‘yeses’ from the circle as Matt chimes in. “I’ll just be here…at my desk…pushing papers if you need anything.”</p><p>Elisa rolls her eyes at him just before launching herself into the night sky. The others follow more slowly as they drop down from the clock tower to catch an updraft.</p><p>					********************************</p><p>“Look, Mama! An angel!”</p><p>Fox Xanatos shushes the red-haired child in her arms. “Hush, darling.”</p><p>Elisa lands lightly in the courtyard of the castle, Goliath following with a an almost menacing thud a few seconds after. Elisa scowls at the small family before them. </p><p>“You brought your daughter out to gawk at us.” A statement, not a question.</p><p>Xanatos shrugs, his calculating smile already in place. “Alexandra overheard us talking about your visit. She was just so excited that the ‘fluffy’ gargoyle was coming tonight. How could I deny her a peek?” </p><p>Elisa frowns as Goliath tries to hide his chuckle with an unconvincing cough. Fox interjects before her husband can manage to dig himself further into the ‘fluffy’ gargoyle’s ire. </p><p>“Alright. You got to see them. Now off to bed with you.”</p><p>“But, Mama…”</p><p>Fox turns and heads back across the courtyard. “Enough, Alexandra. We only promised you a peek.”</p><p>The girl slumps in her mother’s arms before perking back up as they reach the doorway. She waves enthusiastically at Elisa just as they disappear into the castle. Goliath hides a smile behind his hand.  </p><p>Xanatos clears his throat and gestures back toward the castle. “Shall we talk in my….”</p><p>He’s cut off my a growl from Goliath. The big gargoyle crosses his arms over his chest as he moves closer to Elisa. “We will talk here.”</p><p>“Very well.” He turns back to face the two gargoyles. </p><p>Elisa sighs. She was already over this visit and they had just gotten here. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>Elisa pulls a photo from her vest and steps forward to hand it to Xanatos. Goliath moves with her, much like a shadow. Xanatos takes the photo gingerly from Elisa. </p><p>“I was hoping this is why you wanted to pay a call. I see you got my message detective.”</p><p>Elisa raises an eye ridge at him as Goliath narrows his eyes. “Your message?”</p><p>“I knew you’d be looking at all the old arson cases, so I had these placed at my sites that were damaged.”</p><p>“So you planted them after you found out I was assigned to the 23rd?”</p><p>“The very next day, detective.”</p><p>“Why would you want to talk with me? I don’t know you at all.”</p><p>“Not you detective. Goliath. It only seemed logical that you would be let in on the secret that NYPD has been keeping. So if I got you here, Goliath would come too. There’s no way in hell he’d let anyone come here on there own.”</p><p>Goliath growls and his eyes gain their eerie white glow as his wings snap out in anger. Elisa places her hand on his chest and pushes. </p><p>“Yeah…I don’t think he wants to talk to you.”</p><p>She pushes harder and tugs on a hand. “Goliath…”</p><p>Goliath pulls his wings back in and his eyes return to normal, but his teeth are still bared. A low rumbly growl still issues from deep in his chest. Xanatos claps in appreciation.</p><p>“Nicely done, detective. He may not speak with me today, but now he’ll be curious.”</p><p>Elisa turns back to glare at Xanatos, her hand still holding on to Goliath’s. “You’re an idiot, but I still need some questions answered.”</p><p>She glances back at Goliath. “Preferably on the quick side.”</p><p>“Of course. Shoot, detective.”</p><p>She returns her gaze to Xanatos. “Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>He chuckles as Elisa continues, “How did your warehouses burn down?”</p><p>Xanatos shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you cleared out the property? Claimed the insurance money?”</p><p>“I don’t currently have a need for either. Why go through the hassle?”</p><p>Elisa’s hand drops her hand from Goliath’s, his anger down to a manageable level. “I should just arrest you for tampering with a crime scene.”</p><p>“And how would you explain my motive, detective? Because you know I would tell the truth in this instance.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes. “Fine. Just one more question then. What about the kid?”</p><p>Confusion wrinkles his brow. “What kid?”</p><p>She studies him for a moment, her eye ridges finally raising in disbelief. “You really don’t know.”</p><p>“What kid?” He repeats with some annoyance slipping through his carefully controlled voice.</p><p>Elisa smiles. “I’m afraid I can’t give you any of the investigation details. But do let me know if you figure it out. We could really use the help on it.”</p><p>“What…”</p><p>She cuts him off. “We’ll be in touch if we need anything else. Thank you for your time.”</p><p>Without any warning, Elisa shoots into the sky. Goliath runs for the edge of castle, turning to give a warning glare to Xanatos before diving off into the air currents. </p><p>Xanatos huffs. “Damn it. Now I’m curious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edited for consistency.</p><p>Yes. In this story, Alexander is an Alexandra. And not nearly as magical. At least not at this young age.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gearing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 23rd’s bullpen is near capacity as most of the day shift had remained instead of clearing out for the change over. Almost every desk has a body at it. And the walls are lined with officers. Elisa and Matt stand against one, observing the controlled chaos of the room. Elisa pulls her wings tight as the officer on her other side moves closer to accommodate someone else against their wall. She leans into Matt a bit with a sigh.</p><p>“This makes me really miss the woods.”</p><p>Matt chuckles but doesn’t get a chance to respond as Captain Chavez steps out of her office. The room respectfully goes mostly quiet. </p><p>“Alright, ladies and gents, let’s make this quick. Halloween is in two weeks and as I’m sure you’ve already guessed, that means as many hands on deck as we can get. Unless you’ve discussed it with me previously, you will be working that night.”</p><p>She turns and tacks a piece of paper on the board behind her left shoulder. “Here are the partner and location assignments. Take a look when you get a chance. I paired up as many of you as I could to make the night a little more bearable.”</p><p>She looks quickly around the room, eyes landing on Elisa. “This year, we’re lucky enough to have Detective Maza with us. She will be up in the air most of the night. If you need a fly over, call it in and we’ll try to have her cover it.”</p><p>Chavez looks again over the room. “Come find me later if you have any questions. Dismissed.”</p><p>The bullpen erupts in noise as the day shift moves to clear out and the night shift looks to the evening’s assignments. Chavez’s voice rises above it all. </p><p>“Maza! Bluestone! My office!”</p><p>					****************************</p><p>“This has to be a joke, Captain. There’s no way I can be in all five of these places at once.”</p><p>Elisa looks across the desk at Chavez as the captain sighs. “Really now, Elisa. Give me more credit than that. Look more closely.”</p><p>Elisa looks back down at the sheet as Matt smirks at his own copy. “The officers assigned to the ground in these areas all know about the clan.”</p><p>Chavez nods as a lightbulb seems to click above Elisa. “These spots are for the clan. You want them to help.”</p><p>Chavez nods again. “Same logic as you living upstairs. Anybody seeing them should think it’s you. And you really will be on call Halloween night. Somebody requests a fly by, off you go.”</p><p>Elisa rolls her eyes. “A ‘fly by’, Maria? Is that really what we’re calling it?”</p><p>Chavez grins, but doesn’t answer as she turns to Matt. “And I want you…”</p><p>Matt sighs. “Let me guess. I’m still grounded.”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking. I want you in the Tower coordinating communication between the clan and ground officers.”</p><p>Matt blinks at her. “That’s actually not that bad.”</p><p>Chavez narrows her eyes at him. “Don’t make me regret this, Bluestone.”</p><p>Matt throws his hands up, glancing at the watch on his wrist. “Maybe Elisa and I should go up and brief the guys. They should be up soon.”</p><p>Chavez nods. “Do that. Let me know how it goes later.”</p><p>Matt salutes as he makes a break for the door. “On it, Captain!”</p><p>Elisa rolls her eyes as she follows Matt out. Chavez’s laughter trails out behind them.</p><p>					*************************</p><p>Elisa and Matt climb up into the tower living area just as the guys file in through the clock face door. A huge grin covers Goliath’s face when he spots Elisa. She points an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>“Don’t do it! I’m warning you.”</p><p>Goliath spreads his hands in a placating manner as the others turn to stare at her curiously. </p><p>“I would never dream of angering the…fluffy…gargoyle.”</p><p>And as if to prove the absurd point, her feathers involuntarily fluff up as she becomes agitated. She covers her face with her hands as she groans. Everyone but Elisa jumps in surprise as Goliath lets go of a belly laugh that echoes off the walls. It has been ages, if ever, that the clan has heard their leader laugh like that. It had the younger ones grinning in response. </p><p>Matt looks between them, clearly confused. “What I miss?”</p><p>Elisa flops down on the couch. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>She waves vaguely in the clan’s direction. “Just tell them about Chavez’s request.”</p><p>Hudson, completely ignoring the antics of the pair because they would eventually figure it out, focused on Matt. “What does the captain be needing, lad?”</p><p>Matt pulls the assignment roster from his pocket and hands it to the older gargoyle. He quickly tells him about the Halloween meeting and Chavez’s patrol idea. Hudson’s nods as Matt finishes speaking, holding the paper out to his clan leader.</p><p>“I don’t see a reason why we can’t be helping that night.”</p><p>Goliath takes the offered paper and glances over it, a faint smile lingering on his face. “Agreed. It will be an easy adjustment to our normal patrol routes. Tell Captain Chavez we will gladly help.”</p><p>“Alrighty. I’ll head back down and tell Chavez.” He points to the list in Goliath’s hand. “And maybe see if I can catch some of those officers and fill them in.”</p><p>He glances over at Elisa who has an arm flung dramatically across her eyes. “Are you all right?”</p><p>She waves a few fingers at him without moving her arm. “Yeah. I’ll be heading out in a few.”<br/>She points a finger in Goliath’s general direction, still not moving her arm. “And he is going to be my assistant to help make reparations for the earlier insult.”</p><p>Goliath’s grin returns full force as Matt shakes his head. “Well…Have fun, I guess.”</p><p>He disappears down the trap door as Hudson claps a hand on Goliath’s shoulder. “The lads and I be heading out then. Maybe we’ll scout out those locations.”</p><p>Goliath nods and hands the paper back to Hudson. Broadway looks over the older gargoyle’s shoulder. “Hey, this spot is close to that really good burger joint. Think we got time for a bite?”</p><p>Hudson rolls his eyes as he shoos the younger gargoyles toward the door. “Aye, lad. We probably do.”</p><p>A loud whoop from Broadway and the rest of the clan vacates the tower. Goliath moves to hover over Elisa, his shadow engulfing her on the couch. </p><p>“You do know that you will have to move if you wish to make good on your assistantship threat.”</p><p>Elisa sighs as she moves her arm up to her forehead to look at Goliath. “Yeah. Yeah. Just no more using the f-word, all right?”</p><p>Goliath holds out his hand to help her up and she takes it. “I am afraid I can’t do that. It is just such an adorable and…fitting nickname for you.”</p><p>He pulls her to her feet as she glares at him, her feathers once again bristling into fluffiness. “But I will promise you not to use the ‘f-word’ when the others are around.”</p><p>Her wings droop in defeat as she pulls her hand from his with a groan. “Is that the best I’m really going to get?”</p><p>“I am afraid so, my fluffy gargoyle. Now, where are we heading for the night?”</p><p>Elisa blinks up at him. The way he had just said ‘my’ had an interesting possibility within it. Elisa sighs again with a shake of her head as she answers him, not willing to let her mind go down that path. </p><p>“The Englin site, I think. I want to look back over the triggers that were actually used.”</p><p>“Very well. Lead the way, my fluffy gargoyle.”</p><p>Elisa shakes her head as she pushes past him, completely ignoring the faint spots of heat on her cheeks. “Come on. Let’s get this night over with.”</p><p>Goliath chuckles as he follows her out into the cool night air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Probably Shouldn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa sits at the kitchen table staring at a business card as she flips her phone end over end slowly in her hand. She was debating on making a call that she would really rather avoid. </p><p>She had found nothing useful in her search last night. All the used triggers were at sites owned by different individuals or companies. And the devices had been manufactured by a few different companies. There was no commonality, nothing connecting the fires together. Except Xanatos’s. All his properties had been warehouses, but the triggers were planted. </p><p>And then there was the kid, Benjamin Johnson. The poor thing was in a hospital psych ward. The doctors weren’t having much luck with him either. The only coherent sentence he could seem to produce was ‘I started the fire.’ Elisa had absolutely no idea how he figured into all this and it was driving her mad. </p><p>Elisa sighs as she comes to a decision. She flips her phone right side up and dials the number on the card. Two short rings and a man’s voice answers.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“This is Detective Maza. We need to talk.”</p><p>She could hear the smile in the man’s voice. “Straight to the point, detective. I appreciate that. I have some time this evening…”</p><p>Elisa cuts him off. “Daytime currently works better for me.”</p><p>A pause on the line. “Very well. How does this afternoon sound?”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>					**********************************</p><p>Elisa spots a small figure as she circles the castle courtyard from above. As as she slowly wends her downward, the figure comes more clearly into view. The Xanatos girl…Alexandra was it?….is waving with frantic excitement at the gargoyle. Elisa sighs as she finally lands in the courtyard and folds her wings with a soft rustle of feathers. She wasn’t in the mood for this.</p><p>Alexandra rushes up as soon as Elisa folds her wings, gripping something tightly in her hands as she literally bounces up and down.</p><p>“You came back!”</p><p>“Yep. I need to talk with your dad.”</p><p>Alexandra’s eyes go wide as she looks around. “The big, scary one didn’t come too, did he?”</p><p>Elisa blinks at the girl. Big…scary… “Do you mean Goliath?”</p><p>Alexandra nods. “He was so angry at daddy last time.”</p><p>Elisa could have sworn the girl had been taken in for bedtime before Goliath had really let his anger show. Apparently she was just as accomplished in escaping her mother as she was her nanny. Elisa sighs again as she crouches before the small human.</p><p>“He didn’t come with me today. He has to sleep during the day.”</p><p>“Really? He sleeps in the daytime? That seems so silly.”</p><p>Elisa nods. “And you know what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you get to know him, he’s really like a giant teddy bear with wings. He was just being a bit overprotective that day.”</p><p>“So he was being a real bear, then?”</p><p>Elisa hides her laughter with a cough. “Yeah. Something like that.”</p><p>She rises from her crouch, looking around the empty courtyard. </p><p>“Where is your dad? I do need to talk with him.”</p><p>To Elisa’s surprise, Alexandra reaches up and grabs a taloned hand and begins yanking her forward.</p><p>“Come on. He’s in the library.”</p><p>Elisa can’t help her smile as the little girl drags her towards the castle. That is until she finally gets a closer look at the object in Alexandra’s other hand. It was a small stuffed doll of a very feathery gargoyle. Elisa was going to kill Xanatos.</p><p>				****************************************</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Xanatos looks up from his book at Alexandra’s squeal to see his small daughter dragging the female gargoyle through the library doors. He smiles as he closes his book and gets to his feet. </p><p>“Welcome, detective.”</p><p>He had hoped to impress the feathered gargoyle with the sheer magnitude of the centuries old library and its collection of books and manuscripts, but she seemed utterly unenthused. Elisa gently removes her hand from Alexandra’s and crosses her arms. </p><p>He gently pats Alexandra’s head as she crashes into his leg.</p><p>“Look, daddy! I brought the fluffy gargoyle! She said she wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Elisa scowls. “I do have a name, little one.”</p><p>Alexandra blinks up at her. “You do?”</p><p>Elisa sighs. She was so very tired right now. “Of course I do. My name is Elisa.”</p><p>Xanatos nudges his daughter’s shoulder. “All right, Xandra. It’s time you went and found your nanny. I’m sure she’s looking for you.” </p><p>Alexandra moves in front of Elisa and cranes her neck upward to look at the gargoyle. “Bye, Ms. Elisa. I’ll see you next time.”</p><p>Before Elisa can respond, the little girl darts around her and dashes for the library door. Xanatos shakes his head. “I swear, if it wasn’t for all the security cameras around here, we’d never be able to keep track of her.”</p><p>Elisa raises a brow. “The girl needs a bodyguard, not a nanny.”</p><p>Xanatos smiles. “Are in the market for a job change, detective?”</p><p>Elisa shakes her head. “It’s bad enough you had that doll made for her. She doesn’t need the life size version, too.”</p><p>“What can I say? It’s very hard to deny my little girl anything she asks for.”</p><p> Xanatos retakes his seat on the couch as he gestures to the armchair across from himself. “Shall we get down to business then?”</p><p>Elisa pulls her wings closer to her shoulders and pulls her tail out of the way as she sits in the proffered chair. She pulls pictures from inside her vest and lays them out on the table between them. Xanatos leans curiously forward to get a better look.</p><p>“These aren’t the triggers from my warehouses. These are unused.”</p><p>“Why did you place used ones in your warehouses? They definitely were not the source of any of those fires. You would have blown out a wall if that were the case.”</p><p>Xanatos smiles. “It caught your attention, didn’t it. I feel it served its purpose.”</p><p>Elisa sighs. “It did that. Now, I would like your help.”</p><p>She holds up a hand to forestall his comment. “I’ve exhausted my legal channels of information. The manufacturer of the triggers was useless because the serial numbers were destroyed.” </p><p>“I have some sources that may be of use. May I copy these photos.”</p><p>“Keep them. Lex took those so they’re not official evidence.” </p><p>Xanatos gathers the photos together, tapping them against the table to line them up. He tucks them inside his jacket and pulls out a photo of a young man. He places it on the table and turns it so that Elisa can see.</p><p>“Benjamin Johnson, I believe.”</p><p>Elisa smiles. She was beginning to like the man despite his history with the clan.</p><p>“You figured it out.”</p><p>“Took me quite a bit of digging. This kid is clean. Officially anyway.”</p><p>“Officially?”</p><p>Xanatos nods. “I don’t have any concrete information as of yet, but I will pass it on when I do. For a favor in return at least.”</p><p>Elisa leans back with another sigh. “I can’t make him come back, Xanatos.”</p><p>“I just want a chance to talk with him.”</p><p>Elisa raises an eye ridge. “There’s more to it than that. You gotta tell me why.”</p><p>“This is the clan’s home. They belong…”</p><p>Elisa interrupts him. “Bullshit. Try again.”</p><p>Xanatos crosses his arms as he narrows his eyes. “Fine. I need help with the grimorum. There are a few spells that might actually require the gargoyles. A bit of each one is in a language that we can’t decipher. I’ve even taken it to a few of the best linguists, but no luck.”</p><p>“So you think one of them can read it? What if it’s something that will harm them?”</p><p>Xanatos taps an irritated rhythm on his arm. “I doubt it will be harmful. The grimorum isn’t inherently evil. The best the magus could manage to do was put them under a sleep spell.”</p><p>Elisa watches him for a few moments, trying to find any deceit behind his words. She sighs for what felt like the hundredth time. “All right. I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.”</p><p>“Better than I could hope for. So is it a deal then?”</p><p>He extends his right hand across to her. Elisa hesitates a fraction of a second before reaching out her own hand to shake his.</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very short chapter, but more to come. I promise.  __φ(．．) I have this story and it's companion completely outlined, just need to find the time to write them out. But I've been hijacked by a character from a different fandom. You don't say no to Marianne. Lol. </p><p>Anyways...If you're here and reading, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how quickly I'll manage to get updates out. I have a very bad habit of writing in a not so linear way. Lol. </p><p>Comments, questions, or constructive suggestions are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>